Heroes: Prologue
Prologue In every world there is a group of people who fight for justice, for good and for what they believe is right. In every world there is someone who fights evil, who wishes to extinct it and in every story, there is a Hero. The Gods of Olympus always wanted Heroes, they had great children who became great heroes but they weren't heroic enough for them...they wish much more. Every hero has its beginning and its end and so here it is the beginning of our young Heroes. ~ ~ ~ "Where are we?" asked a tall man dressed in a red and blue suit. He had large muscles, blue eyes and short black hair. He was wearing red long boots, a blue suit with a yellow belt and a long red cape. In the middle of his chest was a big yellow S. "Batman, do you have any idea where we are?" He asked his fellow companion who was right behind him. Batman was working on a device that was attached to his glove and simply looked at it with what looked like a confused and shocked expression. "I believe we've been transported to another dimension" He finally replied. "A complete different world from ours." "Hmm...is there any kind of Justice League in this world?" asked a blonde man next to him with an enormous trident in his hand. "I am hacking into the Government network to see if I find anything" Batman responded. They waited a couple of minutes and soon Batman just shook his head. "It seems there is no Justice League here or any kind of superhuman, this world is completely normal." "That is odd" said a blonde woman with clothes completely black. "Do you think you can find the necessary tools to take us back to our own world Batman?" "I belie-" he was cut off by a loud lightning bolt that hit the ground just behind them. They covered their eyes because of the light the thunderbolt sent out and when they opened them once again they found themselves looking at 12 individuals. "Who are you?" asked Superman after a minute of silence. "The question is, who are you?" said a man with a pair of sunglasses and a bow hanging from his back. ~ ~ ~ So the Greek Gods met the heroes of a different world, a world completely different from theirs and a place that was full of heroes that were part of the team known as the Justice League of America. The Gods took the group from the other world to Olympus were they interrogated them and then after finally finding everything about them they had a small meeting discussing what they would with them. The Gods were impressed by this group of mortals and were a bit shocked. The goddess Aphrodite gave the rest of the Olympians a suggestion that got them a bit interested. They voted on having children with this small group of Heroes so the children they would have could lead the demigods of this world and help them at any cause. They would be the best Heroes of their Era. So they voted on the decision and with a total of 9 votes they decided to have children. They sent the Justice League back to their world but they left a portal open so they could travel to theirs and have a few children. Small heroes were born from many gods, including Lord Hades of the Underworld. A new era of Heroes would be born but then something terrible happen. A young child with the power of a god was born. He was a threat to all of the gods so The Olympians imprisoned him and were he would be watched by the gods so he could never escape or cause any damage to the world. The young child was imprisoned in a small island similar to the one the young titan Calypso was in and there he would live for the rest of his life. The Olympians decided to close the portal to the world of the Justice League so no more children would be born that could be to them any threat and so it ended. Each child that was born of the Justice League was sent to a place where they would be raise in a similar way their parents were raised. And soon the beginning of the children began...the beginning of Heroes. Category:Heroes Category:ExtremeSSJ4